Prompt: Goddess
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: With no warning, he had the greatest urge to trap this woman and then…. What? To either rut like a beast with her until she could walk no longer or break her neck with his bare hands. Mayuri x Nemu Romance Part 1/5


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So this prompt takes place in Bleach three after Kiskue had visited Mayuri with the brain in the jar that was revealed to be a second copy of Mayuri's brain that he had been constructing as a precaution in case something like this ever occured. So this will be a collection of five oneshots of what might've happened after Mayuri started to regain his memories and how his relationship with Nemu was affected during that time. I hope you enjoy this. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

**Prompt: Goddess**

He felt like he had seen her before, an imprint upon the senses, familiarity. His head was still throbbing.

That Urahara Kisuke had brought him a brain wired in a jar and performed the surgery himself after much bribery and convincing. He thought that they would let him out at that point, but that unpleasant man had told him it would benefit all if he was still behind bars resting until the mess of all this could be cleaned up; besides, he had told him that his precious labs were much destroyed and to see them would be to him the straw that broke the camel's back. He didn't understand what he was talking about, but hearing the words "labs" and destroyed" in the same sentence already made him feel furious.

Currently, there he was behind bars sitting in the dark, this young woman standing before him with her fingers together in front of her.

If he would ever honestly answer, he would say that she was beautiful. There was something about her that was both too innocent like she was being forced into the costume of a shinigami or was playing dress up; and then it was like she had seen too much and had numbed herself to the world around. Nothing can be explained, was a thought that came to him. His eyes roamed over her, studied every square inch of her and burned the mental image into his mind.  
Green eyes, hair that framed the face nicely, no smile from her unfortunately; red choker on that long ,white neck; a strange sort of shinigami uniform that showed off her legs. He gazed at those legs, imagined how long they might actually feel under his hand. She wore a badge on her arm; a lieutenant, he supposed.

Now what he wanted to know was why she was there in front of his cell, there was no one else with him that she could be seeing and he couldn't imagine why she would want to see him of all people. He was no one special, but the shinigami that had walked by to check up on him, asking him if he would like anything to drink or eat or perhaps another blanket, had addressed him as Captain. It sounded like it was something of a dream that had been too vivid it could've been more than a dream.

The young woman stared at him, her eyes never wavering. "Mayuri-sama?" she asked as she came closer to the bars, her hand reaching through and letting it hang before him. "Do you know who I am?"

He stared at the woman before him, unable to place her.

"No, I don't. Should I?" he said as he straightened himself and looked at her. He smiled a grin and narrowed his golden eyes, "What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid I might kill you or something? There must be a reason, you know, why I'm here."

She looked down at the ground, definitely avoiding his gaze. "I am here to be with you, Mayuri-sama. And though I am afraid that you might kill me, I will let you if you so choose."

He thought that he heard defeat in her voice, fatigue and weariness. He walked up to the bars, face to face with her, she was almost as tall as he was. His hand reached through the bars and held her face in his fingers. He tilted her face up so that he could've looked at her properly. She made no resistance to look away nor did he see any fear or panic or disgust in her, except some other expression in those green eyes that he simply could not name.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I am always yours, Mayuri-sama." she answered.

Then as he held her face, images flashed through his mind: a life in a sort of village, a place filled with shinigami, swords, a dark room with voices that came from nowhere, chains…. He stepped away, the input suddenly too much for him. But he at least understood quickly what was happening. Memories, old memories, flooded back to him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked harshly as he drew back further.

"Mayuri-sama?" she asked again.

He wondered if it was her presence that compelled him to receive more of these memories. To test that theory, he reached for her hand and gripped it tight, not risking the chance of her pulling away. She stayed still for him. No memories came at the second contact, but he felt something in him racing. With no warning, he had the greatest urge to trap this woman and then…. What? To either rut like a beast with her until she could walk no longer or break her neck with his bare hands.

Suddenly, shinigami appeared behind the young woman, pulling her away from the bars. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, sir, was she bothering you at all?" they asked worriedly.

Even though he was the one behind bars, it appeared that he still apparently retained his authority.

"No, she isn't." he answered.

They breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to the young woman, "Miss, we think you should go now. Urahara-taicho has just told us that Kurotsuchi-taicho has been through an important surgery and he needs his rest."

She nodded her head and bowed slightly as she exited away. He kept his eyes on her swaying figure as she walked, her legs straight, her heels never touching the ground.

The guards switched their attentions to him, "Sir, do you want anything to drink? Anything to eat?"

He sat back down on the bench in his cell. "Just tell me what's happening out there now and if it should be over anytime soon."

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave a review!**

**The reason for calling this prompt Goddess is because I was going to make him seem totally smitten for her, basically give him a blank slate and make him sort of OOC, but after watching the third Bleach movie over and over again, I realize that he will be different only slightly because he's lost some of the memories that had affected him to be the man he is today. But his essence is virtually intact: the sarcasm, the darkness, the black humour... **

**The next prompt will be called "Heal."**

**If any of you have any ideas or suggestions for prompts or drabbles, please do not hesitate to leave it in a review or send it in a pm. **


End file.
